


Roadtrip Mishaps

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, but no hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Spot and Race's anniversary road trip doesn't end quite the way they planned.-----Just some quality sprace fluff (and cuddling)
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 19





	Roadtrip Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

Up until about 10 minutes ago, Spot had really been enjoying this road trip with Race. 

He still kinda was, but now he was just annoyed. 

The road trip was Spot’s brilliant idea, a late anniversary present since they couldn’t celebrate the week of their anniversary because Race had to hold the open morning for the new season of dance. 

It’s their fault for finally getting their shit together and confessing their love for each other two days after Christmas, and the busiest time of year for both boys.

It wasn’t all Race’s fault though. When Spot wasn’t busy setting up their new apartment, he was at his old foster home seeing his boys, or at work picking up an extra shift (or five) so that all those kids had at least one present under the tree come Christmas morning.

So, in lieu of being unable to celebrate 5 years of dating with more than a kiss (at 6am, before Race left to set up the dance studio) and a cake for dessert (at 10pm, when Spot finally got home), Spot had surprised Race with a road trip. 

The plan was to leave Sunday morning, get to Florida Monday afternoon, spend 5 days at DisneyWorld, leave Saturday and be back the following Sunday.

And for most of the trip, everything had gone perfect. The boys had made it to DisneyWorld on time, their hotel was comfortable, and the park had been, at risk of sounding cliche, magical. 

But of course, nothing in Spot Conlon’s life could ever go smoothly. 

Race rounded the corner and looked at Spot with a sigh. 

“I can’t get a signal on my phone, the cars dead, and I’m pretty sure we’re outta matches.”

“Shit.” Shit seemed like an understatement, but it was cold and Spot was too tired to care. Race walked over and put his forehead on Spots shoulder with a groan.

“What are we gonna do? It’s so cold.” He whined. Spot brought his hand up to run his fingers through Races hair to try to calm him. Spot sighed, wishing there was more he could do. 

“I might be able to fix the car in the morning when there’s some light and I can actually see what’s wrong, and at worst, we can hike it to that town we passed and get a signal. But for now, we need to sleep and get warm. C’mon” Spot reached down and intertwined his fingers with Race’s, and led them back to the car. He pulled Race into the backseat with him, letting Race curl onto Spots chest as he pulled a blanket over the two of them before finally letting his arms fall around Race. 

“Spot,” Race whispered, “did you lock the doors, I know we are on a road and stuff but-”

“Already done Race.” he presses a kiss to Race’s lips to attempt to distract him from the fear he could feel growing. “Anything else you need?”

“Maybe a smoke.” Race exhaled dramatically. 

“Though we had no matches left.” Spot reminded him.

“Fuck this keeps getting worse,” Race whined. Spot just snorted in reply, letting his arms tighten around Race. 

“Hey Spottie, thanks for organising this week. And being prepared with like, blankets and stuff.” Race sighed, curling into Spots’ side. 

“Of course Race.” Spot leaned down and let his head fall into Race’s curls. “Sorry that this happened.” 

“Hey,” Race reached up and pressed a kiss to Spots lip, “this isn’t your fault. It wasn’t the petrol of a flat tire or anything you could have predicted or fixed.” 

“I’m still the reason you’re stuck out here.” 

“Are you kidding? You took me to DisneyWorld Spottie. This has been one of the best weeks of my life. This mishap and all.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you.” 

“Put up with Jack.” Race snorted. 

Spot barked out a laugh and the two boys cuddled in closer. Race is right, for now, there is nothing they can do but be together. 

And really, is that the worst way for this week to end.


End file.
